¡CÁSENSE YA!
by GABYNEKO
Summary: 1 Más. 3. A veces hacía cosas que podrían malinterpretarse… InahoxSlaine más Yuki.
1. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 01 Silencio

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

Parte de una serie de fics semi-entrelazados: _1 Más_. En los cuales: "Aun habiendo alguien más con ellos, terminaba siendo un mundo de dos… InahoxSlaine

 _1 Más._ _ **3**_. A veces hacía cosas que podrían malinterpretarse… InahoxSlaine más Yuki

 **DEDICADO A** **:** _DEATH THE MAKENSHI, Alice-Reizner, Nao-kun, Anon, Dazo, Walthyrose, Misahi Kenta, Ichtudirweh, hiyori ishida, Emil K, Crosseyra, Gaticu, Sakumi Caviazel, Sapopepe, Luzel._ ¡Gracias por su apoyo en _1 MÁS_ antes de saber que era una serie! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **Silencio**

Yuki sabía que su hermano solía ser silencioso, aun así era fácil para ella saber cuándo estaba de buen y mal humor.

Por alguna razón, su aura parecía calmada siempre que hacía esas visitas al tal Slaine.

Al principio le había sentido incómodo, y había ocasiones en que salía enfurruñado, sobre todo cuando Rayet comenzó a acompañarlo, pero más le recordaba al comportamiento de su hermanito con menos edad. A veces incluso debía contener las ganas de querer apretujar a Naho-kun entre sus brazos por lo lindo que se veía a sus ojos, expertos en la materia de descifrar a Inaho.

No era tonta, sabía que la razón de que su hermano se viera con tanto ánimo era culpa de ese otro niño.

Aunque ella estuvo en contra al principio, tuvo que quedarse callada cuando su hermanito se convenció de que era su deber el tratar con el rubio. Después, simplemente se guardó para sí los cambios que su hermanito había presentado.

Mientras su hermanito estuviera bien, no pondría objeción a sus visitas, las cuales poco a poco comenzaron a tornarse más frecuentes.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Enseguida vienen otras partes de este fic que es diferente en formato a las partes previas de esta serie ; D

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	2. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 02 Saludos

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **Saludos**

En algún punto, Yuki quiso acompañar a Inaho al interior de ese lugar.

Quería entender el porqué de que Naho-kun se mostraba entusiasmado en darle regalos al otro chico, como dulces y otras cosas.

La puerta a la habitación de cristal se abrió.

—Bienvenido—

—Estoy de regreso ***** —

Yuki había escuchado de Rayet sobre la extraña costumbre de Inaho y Slaine de jugar a 'la casita'. Más en está ocasión no había sarcasmo en sus palabras, pese a que Naho-kun, pudo usar otras palabras como saludo inicial, no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

—Te traje un libro—

Desde el cuarto de cámaras, vio a su hermano entregarle el objeto.

— ¡Oh! Te regresaré el otro que me has prestado la próxima vez—respondió el rubio sin despegar la mirada del objeto.

Yuki pensó que el intercambio se debía al poco espacio en su celda. Y, para ser un malvado conde, la expresión que puso al ver el nuevo libro fue tan similar al de un niño pequeño cuando en su cumpleaños, recibe el regalo que esperaba, tanto que la sorprendió. Y más la impactó ver que los ojos de Naho-kun mostraran alivio y alegría por encontrar que su obsequio fue bien recibido.

Les observó lo que siguió de la visita, llamándole la atención que el ex conde no soltará en ningún momento el nuevo libro, y lo tratara con extremo cuidado, mandando uno que otro vistazo ansioso en dirección a éste, sin concentrarse del todo en la partida de ajedrez que terminó por perder.

—Me voy—

—Cuídate—

Sus saludos eran normales y, sin embargo, Yuki entendía el sentimiento de 'la casita' al que Rayet se refería.

De algún modo, el que Troyard se hubiera levantado de su lugar, acompañado hasta la salida y de improviso arreglado el un poco chueco cuello de la camisa de Inaho, le habían dado la imagen de una esposa despidiéndose de su marido, quien se marchaba a sus labores.

Lo peor era que: la imagen de marido perfecto de Naho-kun había aparecido enseguida, cuando tomó la mano que se alejaba de su cuello, dándole un ligero apretón, agradeciéndole en susurro (que bastaba por lo cerca que se encontraban); antes de soltarle de forma suave, sin perder el contacto visual ni por un instante.

Entendió también el porqué de la ligera renuencia de los guardias al principio por permitirle estar allí, así como el bochorno momentáneo que había invadido tanto ella como a los guardias.

Se sentía como que no era correcto estar allí en ese momento, a pesar de que aquello no era más que una despedida más entre esos dos…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

 ***** Por lo que tengo entendido así saludas al llegar a tu casa, cuando llegas a la de alguien más sería: Perdón por la intrusión, y en el caso de Inaho bastaba con un: Buenos días, ya que se trataba de un asunto de trabajo.

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	3. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 03 Presentación

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

 **DEDICADO A** **:** _hiyori ishida_ ¡Gracias por tu preferencia! : D (sonrisa de vendedor autorizado…)

Y qué bueno que disfrutes la idea de 'la casita,' el título viene de que esta parte de la serie _1 Más_ gira en torno a esa idea X P

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **Presentación**

No había modo de que Yuki pudiera quedarse calmada luego de lo visto la última vez. Así que siendo franca le pidió a Inaho que la presentará a Slaine porque quería conocerlo.

Había resultado interesante y un poco inquietante, la ligera pausa de su hermano ante su propuesta salida de la nada.

—No—

— ¡¿Por qué?!—ese tono tan rotundo de su hermano, la había hecho perder la calma.

—Me temo que no es posible—continuó, prefiriendo evadirle la mirada al concentrarse en la comida que preparaba.

— ¡Naho-kun! ¡No puedes negarle esto a tu hermana mayor, no cuando Rayet ya lo conoció en persona!—se mostró firme, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa del comedor.

—Esa es precisamente la razón—respondió, revolviendo los ingredientes en su sartén.

Yuki volvió a tomar asiento, cruzándose de brazos, y calmándose. Entendiendo el punto.

—No es que vaya a hacerle algo a Slaine. _Aunque debería_ —susurró lo último, aun no olvidaba lo del ojo de su hermanito.

Suspiró cansada, tomando una postura más relajada, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa, viéndole desde su nueva posición continuó sus argumentos.

—Creo que hablar con él, sería algo bueno—

Para Yuki podría ser bueno en el sentido de que podría darse cuenta de cuan mortal para su hermanito, era Slaine en realidad o si ya no representaba una amenaza para Naho-kun. Y si lograran llevarse bien, Slaine tendría a otra persona para hablar…

.

.

Con la promesa de no poner en riesgo a Slaine y varias advertencias añadidas, Naho-kun se encontró entrando de nuevo al lugar donde Slaine se encontraba.

Slaine iba a saludarlo como siempre, no obstante, percatándose de la presencia de Yuki junto al castaño, prefirió guardar silencio y dirigir su mirada a Inaho, exigiendo una explicación.

—Slaine, ella es Kaizuka Yuki—su hermano la presentó.

—Buenas tardes, Kaizuka-san—ambos hermanos dirigieron su vista al rubio, de inmediato desconcertados. Su tono sonaba _amigable_ , no, esa no era la palabra; era como en todas esas reuniones de protocolo con personas en el trabajo.

Slaine estaba siendo cortés.

Para Inaho quien había interactuado con él, y para Yuki quien los había observado anteriormente, su comportamiento se sentía bastante incómodo.

—Ya que se ha tomado la molestia de venir, supongo que debe tener algo por tratar conmigo—Yuki asintió, viéndole con algo de recelo.

—En ese caso ¿le gustaría tomar asiento?—el aura del chico era la de un anfitrión, quien con un gesto del brazo la invitaba a sentarse, mas no le vio tomar asiento frente a ella, a cambio permaneció de pie en la lateral de la mesa con la mirada al suelo, dejando libre el otro asiento para su hermanito, quien se rehusaba silenciosamente a tomar el lugar, colocándose a lado de donde ella estaba sentada. Teniendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Moo! Toma asiento y ya. Soy la hermana de Naho-kun y como tal quiero tener una conversación contigo ¿Sabes? Ahora siéntate, no es necesario que permanezcas de pie—le ordenó, molesta por su actitud.

El chico no se movió. Su mirada le decía que con sus previas palabras, su mente había conectado con algo.

—Si está aquí por una disculpa. Me temo que no puedo ofrecérsela—dijo en tono educado, manteniéndose sin levantar la vista.

Yuki no sabía que decir, la conjetura era incorrecta y aun así, el chico lucía dispuesto a recibir una reprimenda por su parte en lo referente a la salud de su hermano, a pesar de haber sido claro en su intención de no disculparse.

—No vine por una disculpa. Aunque… admito que estaría dispuesta a escuchar tu versión—respondió viendo a su hermano tensarse a su lado, independientemente de la impasible expresión que tenía en el rostro.

Al parecer, ambos chicos habían evitado el tema. Sabía que su hermanito no lo culpaba, y por otro lado la respuesta del ex conde la sacó de balance de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estaría interesada en escuchar lo que diga?—le veía como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza o similar.

—" _¿Acaso es tan raro?"_ —pensó.

Antes de poder agregar más, sintió a Naho-kun inclinar más su postura en dirección al ex conde, como si quisiera ir al lado del rubio, quien había llevado su mano a un objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

Dicho chico seguía sin salir de su estupor.

—Slaine—le llamó su hermanito, en un tono preocupado que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera que no fuera ella, y él pareció despertar de algún recuerdo, enfocando de forma lenta su mirada en quien le llamó.

—No es necesario—le dijo su hermano en tono firme.

Yuki le dejó tomarse su tiempo para reanudar la conversación. Era obvio que allí había gato encerrado y que no era momento de sacarlo.

Le vio tomar una inspiración suave, que dejó escapar lenta y silenciosamente antes de proseguir.

— ¿Por qué está aquí?—su postura había cambiado, Yuki podía jurar que, de ser posible, al chico le hubiera gustado dar media vuelta y largarse de allí.

Yuki se levantó. Si iban a hablar, sería estando al mismo nivel.

—Yo sólo vine a presentarme con la persona que pasa tanto tiempo con mi hermanito ¿Ves?—levantó las manos como mostrando que no haría nada.

—Así que: Hola, soy _Yuki._ Gusto en conocerte, Slaine. Por favor, se amable con mi hermanito—le ofreció su mano y se aseguró de recalcar su nombre.

Tanta formalidad no era necesaria, desde que la sentencia del chico era tan larga, que ella ya estaba resignada a que su hermano y él pasarían una larga temporada juntos. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta la sincera preocupación que Naho-kun mostraba por él.

Con algo de renuencia, Slaine llevó su mano a encontrarse con la de ella. Yuki un poco impaciente la tomó por su cuenta, exaltándolo un poco por lo presuroso del toque. Sonriendo complacida mientras sacudía su mano en un saludo amigable.

Dejándolo libre, sólo para darle un golpecito en el hombro.

—Deja de estar tan tenso. No voy a comerte—sonrió, volviéndose ligeramente afilada su mirada al siguiente instante.

— _A menos que_ me des una razón—su tono era bromista y claras sus intenciones.

Aquello era una advertencia.

Slaine se encogió de hombros, no afectado por ello.

—Me temo que eso no depende de mí—dirigió un vistazo al castaño, quien trató de hacerse el desentendido viendo en otra dirección, pese a no hacer un movimiento brusco de cabeza.

Yuki fue tomada con la guardia baja, tardando en reaccionar, puesto que no había visto venir tal respuesta.

—"Este niño sí que tiene agallas. Y por otro lado, quizá Rayet-chan dijo la verdad, cuando mencionó que a Naho-kun le gusta hacer desatinar a este chico…"—mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, se dio cuenta del curioso intercambio de miradas entre ambos.

Su hermanito miraba al otro tan fijamente como si le quisiera reprochar el haber sido delatado. Lástima que a Slaine se le resbalara el reproche, y hubiera preferido virar su cabeza a un lado, indignado.

Estaba segura que su propio aspecto era cómico al tener la boca semi abierta por no saber que decir en tal situación. Terminó por suspirar resignada. Al parecer había más de una cosa que debería aceptar no sólo del ex conde, sino también de la personalidad de su hermanito.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos, quienes parecían haber olvidado que estaba presente.

—Por esta vez dejaré pasar esto—sonrió. Lista para marcharse—Naho-kun, es hora de irnos—

Le vio asentir y acercarse a la salida, como ella hacía luego de mover su mano para despedirse de Slaine.

—Inaho—a poco antes de salir, Slaine le había llamado.

Yuki pensó que se trataba de ese 'Cuídate' que le daba. No obstante…

—Tienes una buena hermana—le reconoció sinceramente.

Orgulloso, Inaho respondió:

—Así es Yuki-nee—

No sabía si el chico era un adulador pero… entre él y Naho-kun, habían logrado que sus mejillas se calentaran.

Por otro lado, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se sintió mal por el chico quien se quedaba atrás.

Era apenas un año mayor que Naho-kun, y todas sus reacciones le habían mostrado a un joven que había pasado por muchas cosas. Y a un chico a quien le quedaba por crecer…

Al igual que su hermanito, Slaine era prácticamente un niño todavía.

Quizá… en un futuro le daría el privilegio de llamarla hermana mayor…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

En algún punto debía conocer a su _cuñada_ X D

Y… ¿Acaso alguna vez alguien escuchó la versión de Slaine de los hechos, antes de agredir?

(Cruhteo, no; Seylum menos…) ;A;

Casi agrego una dosis extra de drama, entonces recordé que esta serie es especialmente dulce, espero que haya quedado al gusto X D

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	4. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 04 Expresión

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 **DEDICADO A:** _Ichtudirweh_ ¡Gracias por tu preferencia! Esperamos que regreses, con gusto te atenderemos : D

¿Slaine Troyard Defense Squad? ¡Presente! X D

Por cierto, gracias por la galaxia. Buscaré un nombre bonito para ponerle (quizá Slaine...) : D

Y aunque no es directamente de Yuki (más si su sugerencia), hay un objeto interesante más adelante ; D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **Expresión**

Primero que nada, Yuki debía romper el hielo. Para eso es bueno tener temas en común y conversar. Lástima que uno de ellos era la previa guerra, no el mejor de los temas para iniciar una conversación, sobre todo porque no estuvieron del mismo lado y la forma en que estaban involucrados no era precisamente algo que recordaran con alegría. Así que tendrían que empezar por su otro tema en común: Inaho. No el tema más 'alegre', pero era mejor que nada.

Como el susodicho estaba ausente (Yuki se encargó de que fuera así), podrían hablar sin preocuparse por ser demasiado sinceros en sus opiniones con respecto al castaño.

O esa era la idea…

Yuki había empezado con algo que entre líneas sonaba a: Conozco a Naho-kun mejor que nadie.

—Puede que tratar a Naho-kun fuera difícil para ti al principio, sé que para muchos puede parecer difícil de leer, aunque como su hermana puedo darme cuenta con facilidad de lo que quiere expresar—habló orgullosa de sí, a la vez queriéndose mostrar comprensiva con el probable _amigo_ de su hermanito.

—Oh no. En realidad es bastante expresivo. A veces incluso llega enojado, abriendo la puerta de mi celda sin cuidado. Lo realmente extraño, es que haya hecho hábito de sentarse recargando su cabeza sobre mí hasta calmarse. En ocasiones, es difícil leer con él encima—el tono de Slaine era de queja.

Lo que el ex conde no sabía era que: el único que había visto a su hermanito así era _él_.

—"¡Nunca he visto a Naho-kun hacer eso!"—ella no podía recordarlo permanecer cerca de ella hasta calmarse.

Siempre terminaba saliendo de su vista para ir a otro lugar y poder tranquilizarse por su cuenta. Ella había terminado dejándolo ir, creyendo que lo hacía para no preocuparla y porque en momentos así prefería estar solo.

—Oh…—en realidad no sabía que responder a eso.

¿Acaso su hermano encontraba calma en Slaine?

¿Sería porque con él no era necesario cuidar las apariencias?

No lo sabía.

En ese momento todo lo que quería era gritarle al ex conde:

 _¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?!_

De algún modo, sintió que ella tardaría en llevarse bien con Slaine…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Descuiden, es sólo su orgullo de hermana, herido por los celos X D

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	5. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 05 Apartamento

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

 **DEDICADO A:** _hiyori ishida, Ichtudirweh, DEATH THE MAKENSHI, Alice-Reizner, Nao-kun, Anon, Dazo, Walthyrose, Misahi Kenta, Emil K, Crosseyra, Gaticu, Sakumi Caviazel, Sapopepe, Luzel._ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Y _hiyori ishida-san_. Creó que ya era hora de que Slaine tuviera un poco de suerte, veremos qué tan efectivos son los puntos que gana ; D

Fue una súper rápida actualización por lo que junté de mi tiempo ausente X D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **Apartamento**

Yuki de pronto era consiente que el tiempo que su hermanito pasaba con Slaine era demasiado, por lo que un cambio de ambiente le venía perfecto.

Desconocía de donde llegó la idea, pero encontraba maravilloso el hecho de que su hermano buscara apartamento propio.

Cierto, se sentiría sola en la casa que habían estado compartiendo, pero Naho-kun debía encontrar un lugar donde pudiera llevar a la persona que lograra que el amor floreciera en su corazón. Y lo mejor de todo era que la búsqueda de ello, sería un tiempo compartido entre ella y su hermanito.

— ¡Aquí tiene un gran jardín!—mencionó el agente inmobiliario abriendo una puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la no-recordaba-cual-número-de-opción del día, dejando su entusiasmo caer un poco cuando sonó su teléfono.

—Oh. Permítanme un momento, es de la agencia, puede que encontraran algo más que se adecue a sus necesidades—y dejándoles admirar el lugar, se marchó con una leve reverencia a tomar la llamada.

—Y bien, Naho-kun ¿Qué opinas?—preguntó al verlo recorrer el lugar.

—No lo sé. El jardín no está mal—mencionó observando con atención el lugar.

— ¿Pero?—algo en su tono le decía que su hermano no estaba del todo convencido.

—Slaine sugirió que sería bueno uno con una gran vista—decía mientras checaba algo que parecía una lista en su tablet.

—Deberíamos ver otras opciones—concluyó.

Viendo al agente inmobiliario regresar, se acercó para expresarle su decisión. Sin notar la estupefacta expresión de su hermana que gritaba:

" _¡¿Para quién estás comprando apartamento?!"_

Yuki sospechaba que, tarde o temprano, tendría que renunciar a ciertas expectativas respecto al futuro de su hermano…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Como tengo sueño, por ahora, hasta aquí llega el maratón…

¡Espero les esté gustando…! ZZZzzzz


	6. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 06 Comida

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

 **DEDICADO A:** _hiyori ishida, Ichtudirweh, Miyuki, AlphaLuna1999, Lizane Rameco, Dazo, Shinibell_ _._ ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Y _hiyori ishida-chan-san_ puedes llamarme como gustes ; D Y es bueno saber que te ha hecho reír : )

 _Miyuki_. Disculpa la decepción. No es muy largo el capítulo, ni el fic; igual espero que lo disfrutes ; D

 _AlphaLuna1999_ tuviste suerte ¡Aquí está la conty! X D

 **N/A:** Pienso que puede haber un poco de OOC ( _Algo pasó en la edición..._ ).

 ***** Hot Pot (olla caliente): Se trata de un platillo que varía por sus ingredientes y región (sea China o Japón o Corea).

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **Comida**

Eventualmente, Yuki se resignó a que Slaine podía sacar otros lados de Naho-kun, que no habían sido tan frecuentes con anterioridad.

Entonces se encontró comiendo una hot pot japonesa ***** , dentro de aquel lugar con cristal en dónde visitan a Slaine; dejando en esa ocasión la puerta abierta para que el calor no se encerrara.

—"¿Por qué una hot pot?"—se preguntó Yuki mientras se abanicaba un poco con la mano, antes de comenzar a servirse, recordando de pronto lo dicho por su hermano.

Al parecer, Slaine no recordaba haber tenido la oportunidad de probar ese platillo donde, sentados en familia o con amigos alrededor de la mesa, juntos se va preparando verduras, carnes, pescado, en un delicioso caldo que poco a poco se va concentrando; convirtiéndose en una deliciosa base para terminar cociendo un poco de arroz o de tallarines/ fideos *****.

Y al parecer, entraba en las posibilidades de Naho-kun… Por eso, frente a ella (quien ahora tenía su propia silla), se encontraba el cocinero y su amigo, quien había estado atento a las explicaciones de su hermanito conforme se agregaban ingredientes de vez en vez.

—Prueba éste—ofreció Naho-kun, mostrándoselo con los palillos a Slaine.

—Está caliente. Esperaré a que se enfríe—notando el vapor que salía de la pieza, Slaine volvió su atención a los ingredientes que se cocinaban dentro de la olla.

No conforme con la respuesta del otro, vio a su hermano soplar varias veces al bocadillo, antes de volver a ofrecérselo directamente de los palillos.

—Ya no está tanto—insistió, dándoselo a probar de nuevo; acercando los palillos a su rostro, en lugar de servirlo en un plato.

—…Bien—dudando un poco, probablemente sobre su conocimiento en costumbres japonesas, Slaine aceptó ser alimentado; quizá porque después de todo, Inaho es japonés.

Observó a su hermano mantener su vista fija en Slaine, quien degustó el bocadillo y terminó por lucir contento con el sabor. Sacando una ligera sonrisa a Naho-kun, quien iba a darle algo más a Slaine para probar, cuando se percató de ella.

— ¿Estás bien Yuki-nee?—

No respondió. O… Más como que no podía responder.

La verdad era que la comida se le fue por otro lado, porque había sido casi imposible el contenerse de soltar un 'Aww' enternecido.

 _¿Su hermano podía ser así de lindo?_

No sabía si lo sería también con otros, sin embargo, era agradable ver más facetas de su hermano, aunque fuera por causa de Slaine.

Por otro lado, en una de esas y hasta convencía a su hermanito de mimarla a ella también.

Aunque cuando Slaine se acercó con un vaso de agua y le dedicó una preocupación sincera, mientras le daba algunos golpecitos en la espalda para ayudarle. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de algo:

Su hermanito era fácil de poner celoso y _quiso_ pensar que eran _celos de hermano_.

Cuando poco después vio a Slaine quemarse (al querer atrapar con su mano una verdura que había caído de sus palillos) y a su hermanito lamer el caldo caliente en esa mano (con la excusa de evitar la quemadura), supo que lo rojo de las mejillas de Slaine no era por el vapor. También que aquello que su hermanito quería comer, no era precisamente la carne en la olla. Y los celos de hermano eran más bien _celos de hermana._

Aun sabiendo que era injusto, se animó a interrumpir pasándole una servilleta a Slaine y demostró que su sonrisa podía ser tan perfecta para cubrir sus intenciones como la cara de póker de su hermano. No obstante, sabía que aquella comida era ganar una batalla y no la guerra…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Como tengo visitas en casa, por ahora es sólo éste : )

 _¡Pero… volvereeeé!_ (Promesa de villano X D)

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	7. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 07 ¿Pregunta?

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

 **DEDICADO A:** _Hiyori Ishida,_ _Ichtudirweh_ _,_ _Rosiel AcyOrt_ , _Miyuki,_ _AlphaLuna1999, Dazo,_ _Lizane Rameco_ _, DEATH THE MAKENSHI,_ _bledrakon, kari bezarius, Shinibell, Dominique Scamander, Hissae, Misahi Kenta,_ _arizkagedarknes, cheshirenek0, Merce Edelstein, Miranda Darcy, Alice-Reizner, Nao-kun,_ _Shion Walwer, Anon, Walthyrose, Emil K, Crosseyra, Gaticu, Sakumi Caviazel, Sapopepe, Luzel_. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

 **N/A:** Hubo problemas con mi cuenta de ff, entre otros asuntos. Pero, por fin: ¡Aquí estamos! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **¿Pregunta?**

Conforme Yuki pasaba más tiempo con Slaine, descubría que él era muchas cosas, menos el ser vil quien pensó que era en un principio.

Sabía que la relación que tenía con su hermano era fruto de su tiempo invertido. Y aunque había tenido oportunidad de ver su interacción varias veces, seguía sin comprender del todo en qué clase de términos estaban.

.

.

Una nueva visita había llegado.

Y ella había optado por no entrar con su hermano en esa ocasión. Diciéndole que lo esperaría en el auto, pero que no se preocupara por ella. Por supuesto, era con la intención de hacerle bajar su guardia y averiguar más de su comportamiento al lado del rubio, cuando pensaba que ella no los veía.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de cámaras, ya habían pasado la etapa de los saludos y se encontraban jugando ajedrez. Entonces, Slaine hizo su movimiento:

—Así que ¿cuándo te casarás?—preguntó casual, colocando su alfil.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—su hermano había respondido casual. Haciendo su propio movimiento comiendo la pieza de Slaine. Mientras ella hacía lo propio por manejar tan sorprendente desarrollo.

—Curiosidad—fue la razón que dio Slaine, moviendo una torre; y ella se moría de lo mismo.

" _¡¿Curiosidad?! ¡¿Así… de la nada?!"._

Yuki no podía creerlo. Mas no cuestionaría, porque ella también quería saber.

— ¿Por qué estarías curioso sobre esto, específicamente?—el rojo de su mirada encontró al turquesa de Slaine. Por primera vez dejando la partida de lado, luego de colocar un caballo en posición.

—Yo no lo estoy—respondió, dirigiendo su mirada más allá de Inaho mientras movía un peón.

"Así que… _yo_ ".

Yuki entonces notó que, de hecho, los guardias en turno eran dos chicas.

—Y bien ¿vas a responder?—preguntó Slaine, haciendo un movimiento arriesgado al mover a su rey. Y regresando la intensidad con que era observado por el castaño.

En ese punto, estaban en términos amistosos. Pero Inaho sabía cuánto Slaine aún disfrutaba de meterse con él. Yuki lo tenía claro, también. Mas la tensión que se sentía en el aire no podía ser normal, tratándose de sólo una plática _casual_ y un simple _juego de ajedrez_.

—Para tu conocimiento, estaré conectado a ti hasta que uno de los dos muera. Jaque—colocó a un alfil en posición amenazante, sin romper el contacto visual con Slaine.

—Eres tan descuidado con las palabras ¿Sabes?—Slaine regresó a su rey a la posición anterior, esquivando por poco el Jaque mate. Aprovechando para apartar la mirada y romper el contacto.

No dándose cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras despertaron el interés de su hermano, quien probablemente no entendía en qué era descuidado, pues sus palabras eran adecuadas, aunque no las mejores para describir su situación. Además…

" _¡Oh! Parece que Naho-kun disfruta en igual medida verle sonrojar"._

Porque, aunque era su turno de nuevo y estaba cerca de ganar, seguía sin poder apartarle la mirada.

Lo más seguro, era que la pregunta no se repetiría. No obstante, Yuki sentía que sus propias dudas habían comenzado a despejarse…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Para quienes se les escapó la intención dada a las piezas:

 _Alfil_ , ataque imprevisto. _Comer pieza_ , pudo manejarlo. _Torre_ , quitarle importancia al asunto. _Caballo_ , esquivar preguntando. _Rey,_ realmente importa. _Jaque_ , contraataque. _Rey (retrocede)_ , dejémoslo así. _Jaque mate_ , revelación alcanzada.

El movimiento de cada pieza refleja parte de sus sentimientos al momento ; D

Por otro lado, las alertas de Yuki suenan de nuevo X D

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


	8. ¡CÁSENSE YA! 08 ¿Solución?

**¡CÁSENSE YA!**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **¡CÁSENSE YA!**

 **¿Solución?**

Yuki siempre había pensado que su hermano era maravilloso.

Aun si, en ocasiones, Naho-kun podía ser insensible o de poco tacto. Aun cuando algunos pensaran que tenía una lengua afilada, o les pareciera altivo, debido a lo crítico o distante que a veces parecía ser.

Yuki también sabía que era de buen ver, y que el traje que usaba hacía mucho por él a la hora de encantar a las mujeres; a quienes les parecía una persona que sabe escuchar y quien además posee un aire misterioso, acentuado por el parche en su ojo y su expresión estoica.

Yuki siempre pensó que su hermanito tenía buenas cualidades más allá de lo físico, como su inteligencia o su amabilidad.

Como su hermana, lo conocía bien y siempre esperó poder casarlo con una linda chica de buena familia. Cierto era que: nunca le había visto mostrar gran interés en ese tipo de cosas, pero ella siempre lo atribuyó a la timidez.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que su hermanito se había vuelto más atractivo a los ojos ajenos. Y contrario a años atrás, Yuki estaba molesta de que su hermanito recibiera mucha atención.

Desde que descubrió que hay aspectos que sólo le muestra a Slaine, había comenzado a sentir la melancolía de aquellos que ven crecer a los niños que con tanto afecto criaron.

Entre trago y trago, Yuki ponía morritos y se convencía de que Naho-kun no le sería arrebatado por cualquiera.

En cuanto vio a su hermanito regresar a casa y la encontró bebiendo solitaria, exclamó:

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo tehngo!... Séh lo queh necehsitas… ¡Nahho-kun!—

Omitiendo la voz del castaño pidiéndole que se apoye en él para llevarla a su cuarto, le diría su idea, a la vez que pasa sus brazos por el cuello de su hermanito, queriendo encontrar confort y sentir el familiar calor de éste…

.

.

Más tarde, sin saber exactamente lo que le dijo esa noche a Naho-kun, encontraría que el aditamento en la mano de éste, cumplía perfectamente su cometido de alejar a las interesadas.

Con un repetido gesto afirmativo de su cabeza, le daría el visto bueno a su brillante idea y sonreiría complacida…

.

.

Cuando la siguiente visita a Slaine llegó, Yuki por un momento dejó de respirar, abriendo sus ojos demás. Frotándolos varias veces, queriendo comprobar que aquello que veía era cierto, terminó por preguntarse:

 _¿En dónde se había equivocado?_

Entonces, con un sabor amargo, aceptaría que el anillo colgando junto al medallón de Slaine, era par de aquel que se encontraba oculto en la mano izquierda de su hermano. Cuestionándose de pronto lo efectivo de su _¿solución?_ …

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les esté gustando…!


End file.
